Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series  Repost
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: A repost of of the YYH poetry series I had up a few years ago.  Nothing new yet.  Basically this is poetry about anything and everything YYH related.  You never know what I'll come up with.  Enjoy.  Rating may go up...
1. Part I

Dis/claimer: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part I**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**In the Face of Oppression**  
On 5.10.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Hina speaks to her children…_

In the face of oppression,  
love will conquer all,  
no matter the transgression.  
In the face of oppression,  
the pain will lessen;  
the fortress of the heart will fall.  
In the face of oppression,  
love will conquer all!

.-.

**Maddening Skills**  
On 3.18.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_Rinku…_

Serpent  
killer yo-yo  
though he looks like a kid  
he has got some maddening skills  
watch out

.-.

**Iron Wills**  
On 3.18.05

_On Yusuke and Sensui's battle…_

Interlocking wills  
in a battle against time  
their blood they do spill  
with strength undefined

Who will be  
the victor of fate?  
How will he  
cease all this hate?

Iron wills  
unable to bend  
masterful skills

_Two hearts just needed to mend…_

.-.

**My Gem**  
On 6.11.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_Youko Kurama/Yukina…_

My gem  
treasure indeed  
very cold in my grasp  
you are so soft like pure, sweet snow  
be mine

.-.

**Same Difference**  
On 5.17.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_Touya/Hiei…_

The light  
in my dark world  
the heat warming my cold  
two hearts beat the same difference  
my flame

.-.-.-.

_**Tbc...**_


	2. Part II

Dis/claimer: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part II**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Balance**  
On 2.7.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_Speaks of Hina's fire in correlation to the koorimie's icy resolve…_

Hot fire  
collides with ice  
attempting destruction  
always coming to a stalemate  
Balance

.-.

**Eternal  
**On 10.11.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Hiei…_

Angel of the dark  
dawn never to set him free  
innocence taken  
his past of tortuous pain  
The fallen damned eternal

.-.

**Mortal Flames  
**On 2.7.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Kazuma…_

We go through our lives  
Hopefully with love and laughs  
For life is so short  
And one day we won't be here  
We'll flicker like mortal flames

.-.

**Soul of Raging Light**  
On 6.29.05 as the poetry form of a tanka  
Edited 5.12.07

_Touya/Hiei…_

Soul of raging light  
So passionate, dearly loved  
So wild, untamed  
Soaring on wings very high  
My beautiful, bright flame

.-.

**The Rain of Your Sorrow  
**On 9.13.05

_Seaman/Hiei…_

The rain of your sorrow  
completely breaks my heart  
Let me be your tomorrow  
when your world falls apart

The flicker of your flame  
absolutely kills me  
Let me hold you in love's name  
when you lose your will to see

I'll always love you  
No matter where you are  
I'll always see you through  
like a light in your dark

_The rain of your sorrow...  
Let me be your tomorrow_

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	3. Part III

Dis/claimer: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part III**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**From a High Place**  
On 4.8.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Yukina speaks of her brother, whom she doesn't know to be Hiei…_

From a high place  
Blanketed with snow  
My fiery twin's disgraced  
From a high place  
He was dropped to his death below  
He lives, this I know  
From a high place  
Blanketed with snow

.-.

**The Human Heart  
**On 5.17.05

_Kuwabara to Dr. Ichigaki…_

A demon you truly are  
These games have gone too far  
I'll be sure to stop you  
For your soul is blacker than tar

How dare you use another's emotions  
To answer your own immoral quotients  
I'll never forgive the likes of you  
For you swim gleefully in your victims' bloody ocean

Experiments are all that we are  
To one with a soul that's so dark  
I'll defeat a demon like you  
For there's true power in the human heart!

.-.

**Demon's Delight  
**On 5.17.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_And Hiei and ice cream lived happily ever after…_

So cold to the touch  
Sweet sensation on the tongue  
Best on summer days  
Has come to be called "sweet snow"  
Truly this demon's delight

.-.

**When There's Gray**  
On 6.29.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Sensui…_

I lose my mind  
When there's gray  
So much I can't define  
I lose my mind  
Light and dark in disarray  
Turning on all of mankind  
I lose my mind  
When there's gray

.-.

**Trio  
**_**Dedicated to Zelia Theb**_**  
**On 6.1.06 as the poetry form of a cinquain chain

_Hiei/Yusuke/Kurama…  
_

The blade  
Pierces a heart  
Singing with bloody clangs  
In the cover of quiet dark  
The gun  
Blasts through walls  
Preternatural speed  
Long range or point blank, it _will_ kill  
The rose  
With deadly thorns  
A beauty from afar  
Lethal up close and personal  
The three  
_One they become_  
Invincible they are  
Force to be reckoned with indeed  
Trio

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	4. Part IV

Dis/claimer: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part IV**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**The Light**  
On 3.6.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Touya…_

In the name of honor,  
I reach for the light.  
I battle with passion and valor.  
In the name of honor,  
even though I'm cold like ice,  
I don't want the dark any longer.  
In the name of honor,  
I reach for the light!

.-.

**The Wind's Call  
**On 3.6.05 in the form of a tanka

_Jin…_

Finest element  
of unpredictable might  
A destructive force  
yet gentle on a clear day  
and so _this_ is the Wind's call

.-.

**I'm Still in Love with You  
**On 3.6.05

_One-sided ToguroxGenkai…_

On the brink of death, here I lie,  
with thoughts only of you, Genkai.

Many sins stain my heart,  
but the one I'll regret most  
is choosing power and the dark  
over you so very long ago.

If you could,  
would you ever forgive me?  
I don't think you would,  
but I understand because I see.

I hate myself for dying with the truth  
_that I'm still in love with you…_

.-.

**Let Go**  
On 3.10.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_Genkai speaks of Toguro…_

Forgive  
those who wrong you,  
or your life you'll regret…  
shackled by your heart's heavy chains.  
Let go.

.-.

**Nowhere to Hide  
**On 3.16.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Sniper…_

I'll gun you down.  
You've nowhere to hide.  
Killing you without a sound,  
I'll gun you down,  
laughing while you die.  
So I guess you're found.  
I'll gun you down.  
You've nowhere to hide.

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	5. Part V

**Dis/claimer:**I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

**.-.-.-.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part V**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Bad Ass Brunette**  
On 3.16.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Keiko…_

A fiery slap  
from the deepest pits of hell…  
She will lay you flat.  
Although she is smart and kind,  
she is one bad ass brunette.

.-.

**I Am the Rose  
**On 3.16.05 in the form of a triolet

_Kurama…_

I am the rose  
with all its thorns.  
I whip the targets it will choose.  
I am the rose.  
Beautiful dead, hope forlorn…  
I make the path it grows.  
I am the rose  
with all its thorns.

.-.

**Mere Touch  
**On 3.16.05 in the form of a cinquain

_Karasu…_

Explode  
by a mere touch…  
This is how I kill you.  
If you are that which I covet,  
You die!

.-.

**Shoulder Monkey**  
On 3.16.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Elder Toguro..._

Maniacal laugh  
giving human ears the creeps  
Moves organs around  
lashing body limbs about  
his brother's shoulder monkey

.-.

**Your Phoenix  
**On 3.13.05 as the poetry form of a tonka

_Puu speaks of Yuusuke…_

I'm bound to your soul  
just as you are to my own…  
I am your phoenix.  
Though you have spirit bullets,  
I'll be your shield always.

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	6. Part VI

**Dis/claimer:**I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part VI**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Axe of Despair**  
On 3.18.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Bui…_

This axe of despair  
dangerously in my grasp  
is physical form  
of my darkened, pain-filled heart  
and the emblem of my rage.

.-.

**Fear Me  
**On 3.18.05 in the form of a cinquain

_Seiryuu…_

Ice breath,  
heartless dragon…  
no sense of loyalty,  
even to the powers above me…  
Fear me!

.-.

**Your Pretty Face  
**On 6.24.05 in the form of a triolet

_JinxYuusuke (Jin's POV)…_

Don't let the bombs go boom.  
I love your pretty face.  
Don't let me assume  
that you've gone to your doom.  
Don't let the bombs go boom.  
I wouldn't know my place.  
Don't let the bombs go boom.  
I love your pretty face.

.-.

**Undeserved Tears**  
On 6.24.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_TouyaxYukina (Touya's POV)…_

My fair ice maiden,  
please do not cry over me.  
Your tears are precious…  
something I wouldn't deserve.  
Death was my determined fate.

.-.

**Seeds You've Sewn  
**On 6.24.05

_HieixKurama (Hiei's POV)…_

Each day that I'm near you  
I'm falling in love more.  
I don't know what to do  
with these seeds you've sewn.

Each kiss and every touch  
I can still feel your warmth.  
Gods I love you so much  
for these seeds you've sewn.

Planted so deeply in my soul…  
thoughts of you I always have.  
I now know my life's role  
by these seeds you've sewn.

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	7. Part VII

**Dis/claimer:**I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part VII**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Sorry  
**On 6.24.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_KoenmaxKeiko (Koenma's POV)…_

Mortal,  
so short's your life  
as will be this strange love.  
I can't love you any longer…  
Sorry.

.-.

**Shards of My Soul  
**On 3.18.05

_Touya…_

Darkness is upon me  
threatening to devour me whole.  
Death's slowly stealing  
the shards of my soul.

Fear escapes me  
as the God of Hell takes me below.  
Nothing will stop him from draining  
the shards of my soul.

The snow freezes me  
as my blood seeps my woe  
from the icy dagger  
taking the last shard of my soul.

.-.

**Tiger's Wrath  
**On 6.24.05 in the form of a tanka

_Byakko…_

The white beast with stripes  
from Hell's blazing inferno…  
Deadly roar to hear,  
Poisonous claws should he strike…  
Steer clear of this tiger's wrath!

.-.

**Shadow of Yours**  
On 3.18.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Kido…_

Don't let me see  
that shadow of yours,  
or on the spot you'll freeze.  
Don't let me see  
you try to settle the score,  
for you'll suffer defeat.  
Don't let me see  
that shadow of yours!

.-.

**Blood and Water  
**On 3.18.05 in the poetry form of a triolet

_Seaman…_

My blood's mixed in  
with water from the storm.  
You'll pay for your sins.  
My blood's mixed in...  
your soul none shall mourn,  
for Humanity must make amends.  
My blood's mixed in  
with water from the storm.

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	8. Part VIII

**Dis/claimer:**I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part VIII**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Emotions  
**On 10.14.04 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Kuwabara…_

Human emotions  
are the greatest strength we have,  
for they show our hearts.  
Please, take them not, for granted  
because feeling is human.

.-.

**A Smile  
**On 10.14.04 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Kurama speaks to Shiori…_

If you can smile,  
you could save a soul  
and push him the extra mile.  
If you can smile,  
you help one to bear life's toll  
and give courage to that child.  
If you can smile,  
you could save a soul.

.-.

**Your Eyes  
**On 10.14.04 in the form of a triolet

_Yuusuke speaks to Keiko…_

To look in your eyes  
when my world's falling apart,  
I can hold my head high.  
To look in your eyes,  
I know I have a heart  
because you are mine…  
oh, to look in your eyes  
when my world's falling apart.

.-.

**Passion**  
On 10.14.04 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_TouyaxHiei (Touya's POV)…_

The flames  
consume me whole  
just from kissing your lips…  
engulfing me with desire,  
Passion.

.-.

**My Companion, My Lover  
**On 5.18.05 in the poetry form of a tanka "chain"

_Sensui/Itsuki (Sensui's (his Poet Personality) POV)…_

Beautiful one  
with those dark, emerald eyes  
long locks of turquoise  
face sculpted of divine love  
hands tender yet powerful  
Rarest gem of all  
greatest wonder of the worlds  
sweetest enigma  
a treasure among the gods  
the shrine of the purest love  
A perfect body  
skin so fair like milky cream  
blood red lips to kiss  
incredible force to all  
My companion, my lover

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	9. Part IX

**Dis/claimer:**I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part IX**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Furry Blessing  
**On 5.23.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Kuwabara and his Eikichi…_

The greatest passion  
life's blessed me so kindly with  
is something furry…  
so soft and fluffy and sweet,  
my little kitty.

.-.

**Oh Dear  
**On 5.18.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Suzuki…_

Oh dear,  
you've seen my radiant place!  
Well, you've nothing to fear.  
Oh dear,  
my fight draws near!  
Well, no matter, I'm in Beauty's embrace.  
Oh dear,  
you've seen my radiant face!

.-.

**Perfect Pair  
**On 5.18.05 in the form of a triolet

_SniperxKarasu…_

Both insane  
they make the perfect pair.  
For one, bullets are his name.  
Both insane…  
The other one, bombs are his blame.  
A 'fabulous' duo beyond compare…  
Both insane  
they make the perfect pair.

.-.

**Ain't I Just Beautiful**  
On 5.18.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Tarukane…_

My misshapened head…  
it's so lumpy and deformed.  
My breath reeks cigars,  
and I stink with greedy filth.  
Ain't I just beautiful?

.-.

**Like Blood Petals  
**On 5.18.05

_ToguroxGenkai (Toguro's POV)_

Young and fair was she…  
one my heart held so dear.  
Her spirit was so wild and free…  
one I longed forever to be near.  
Fearless and brave was she…  
one who fought by my side.  
Her and I were meant to be…  
one with whom my fate intertwined.  
Forgiveness and love had she…  
one my sins stained like the blood petals of a rose.  
Her heart's still mine after my horrid deeds…  
one for whom I should've changed the path I chose.

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	10. Part X

**Dis/claimer:**I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part X**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Still a Force  
**On 5.18.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Shishiwakamaru…_

His sword calls on souls  
controlling them to his will…  
their rage his power  
along with the strangest cape…  
full of himself, still a force.

.-.

**Those Damnednations  
**On 5.18.05

_Dr. Ichigaki speaks of Team Urameshi…_

By mere calculation,  
with all my speculation,  
I knew we'd win the confrontation,  
but how could I have been misdirected?

With all my concentration,  
my experiments were my greatest creations.  
I should be jumping with elation,  
but why was this outcome unexpected?

I suffered such beration  
at the hands of those damnations.  
It goes against all rules and regulations,  
but what's the cause of this so soon erected?

.-.

**You or Me**  
On 5.18.05 in the form of a cinquain

_Yana…_

Copy…  
'tis you or me?  
Can you tell us apart?  
Do you know to your self better  
than me?

.-.

**Taboo**  
On 5.18.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Kaito…_

You say "hot"  
I say "taboo"  
You better hope not  
You say "hot"  
I wonder if you've been taught  
Your soul's fate depends upon my "don'ts and dos"  
You say "hot"  
I say "taboo"

.-.

**What You Do  
**On 5.18.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Yomi…_

I can hear you  
no matter your place.  
Blind, this life I face.  
I can hear you…  
your existence I can erase.  
So be careful of what you do.  
I can hear you  
no matter your place.

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	11. Part XI

**Dis/claimer:**I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series:**_** Part XI  
**_By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Dead Rose  
**On 10.11.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_KuramaxHiei..._

So dead...  
why did you leave?  
My tears no more to come,  
my tainted one gone forever...  
dead rose.

.-.

**Why Fool  
**On 10.10.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_Hiei addresses (rather violently) Kuwabara about a subject important to both of them.._.

Why fool?  
Tell me the truth!  
You have killed my sister...  
you will pay with a thousand deaths!  
Now die!

.-.

**Taken  
**on 10.10.05 in the form of a triolet

_Elder ToguroxKuwabara (E. Toguro's POV)..._

Which is to be taken,  
your heart or brain?  
You seem so shakened...  
please scream my name!  
Which is to be taken?  
Ooo...I love this game!  
Which is to be taken,  
your heart or brain?

.-.

**Substance**  
on 12.30.07 in the poetry form of a haiku

_Risho..._

Earthen sand of dark,  
fists of raging quakes; false pride  
his only substance.

.-.

**Debt to Winter  
**on 8.2.07 in free verse form

_...Touya/Hiei-ness and Hiei/Yusuke. Not a pretty message. Touya's POV. _

A stirring in my soul  
A longing in my heart  
A blurring in my mind  
A burning in my body…

When I look upon you

Call me crazy, insane  
Call me the lover scorned  
Call me tortured by hate  
Call me a slave to lust

Because I am still yours

The fragmented mirror  
The flame slowly dying  
The icy rage mounting  
The memories churning…

As _he_ now binds your name

It was never to be  
It was a love for hell  
It was just possession

It _is_ retribution!

To my Lord of the Flame  
And His God of Thunder:

Let...

_Winter's wrath be unleashed  
__On your pathetic souls!_

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


	12. Part XII

**Dis/claimer:**I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, its worlds, or its characters because the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama has that right to claim, but I do own these poems. Do NOT steal them, or else… And please note I'm not making any money from posting this.

.-.-.-.

**Yu Yu Hakusho Poetry Series: **_**Part XII**_  
By Yodai Hiro

.-.-.

**Snowflake**  
On 6.11.05 as the poetry form of a cinquain

_Kuwabara/Yukina (Kuwabara's POV)…_

Forgive  
The fool I am  
I love you, ice maiden  
I want no one other than you  
Snowflake

.-.

**Remind Me**  
On 6.11.05 as the poetry form of a triolet

_Keiko/Yusuke (Keiko's POV)…_

Remind me  
Why I love you…  
Why don't you see?  
Remind me  
Why it's you I need…  
What do I have to do?  
Remind me  
Why I love you!

.-.

**Disguises**  
On 6.11.05 as the poetry form of a tanka

_Gama's POV…_

Disguises I do  
Don't underestimate me  
I will seal your fate  
With something very simple  
I use the art of make-up

.-.

**With All His Thorns**  
_**Dedicated to Zelia Theb**_  
on 6.11.05

_Yusuke/Kurama..._

I remember his promise long ago  
A promise he'd foresworned  
A promise never shown  
Something I deeply mourn  
Leaving me so forlorn

So why do I forgive  
The pain he's made me endure?  
So why do I still live  
Like he's my lovesick cure?  
Why am I still allured?

To a human mother  
He may have been born  
So unlike any other  
Still I have no scorn  
For the fox reborn

Any would fall into his eyes  
Deep, emerald pools  
So mysterious and wise  
Any would want his hair on a spool  
Those fiery locks none to fool

Gods I love him so much  
Even though I'm worn  
I just need his touch  
Gaze at the one I adore  
The rose with all his thorns

.-.

**In Your Rain**  
On 03/05/05

_Shizuru/Hiei; Shizuru's POV; Warning: Character Death_

You watch me bleed  
As I see you cry  
You scream a silent plea  
Praying I will not die

I weakly hold your face  
Gasping for breath  
Darkness calls me into her embrace  
As I fight against death

Your lips descend upon my own  
Releasing every emotion pent up inside  
Kissing me with passion only you can bestow  
That blazing fire I cannot deny

I close my eyes slow  
Savoring your warm touch  
Knowing your arms are home  
And how I will miss you so much

Your frantic voice  
Wills me to stay awake  
But I had no choice  
The moment that bullet sealed my fate

There's no way I could let you go  
When you haven't told Yukina yet  
Your sister needs to know  
For you can't bear anymore regrets

I don't want to leave this world  
When I've finally made you smile  
While you laugh so much more  
As you've closed the distance between us by many miles

Watch over my baby brother  
And wish Yusuke and Keiko well  
Visit Kurama's house for Botan'll soon be a mother  
But talk to Genkai when you close up in your shell

Binky Breath says it's time to part  
I need to settle in the higher plane  
So, good bye, my fiery dark  
And remember my love in your rain

.-.-.-.

_Tbc..._


End file.
